Prior art portable blinds often have no roof, or an inadequate roof. For deer hunting, a roof is desirable, as it darkens the inside of the blind, making detection of the blind occupants less likely. A waterproof roof is even more desirable, as it shelters the occupants from the sun and rain, making it easier for them to remain still.
Another factor for the desirability of a blind is structural stability. A blind that is structurally stable can provide a rifleman or a cameraman with a solid rest, enabling more accurate shots or photos.
Also, prior art blinds are often complicated to assemble, and can have many parts.
My earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,781 issued Jun. 29, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, solves many of the forgoing deficiencies with a six-paneled accordion-fold blind.
My pending nonprovisional application for patent Ser. No. 14/474,415 filed Sep. 2, 2014, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, solves many of the foregoing deficiencies with an eight-paneled accordion-fold blind.
It is an object of this invention to provide a blind in which the roof structure provides stability as this minimizes the number of parts required to provide both a roof and stability for the blind.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a roof structure for a blind of the general type shown in my earlier patent or pending nonprovisional patent application.
It is another object of this invention to provide windows for a portable hunting blind that are well suited for hunting and observation.